Powerpuff Girls (meta)
I'm working on the Rachnid battle for Turtles! and there's a Mark-VI Jaeger (Whisky Juno, WJ-03) involved and Logan immediately started calling its right hemisphere 'Bubbles'. It turns out 'Bubbles'—who is indeed blond, female, and likes pigtails—is another former Sydney fight-clubber who knew Logan back in the day. I don't know if they have coordinating nicknames because they were friendly, fought tag-team style occasionally, or fought each other, but he got labeled 'Buttercup' because of whatever the connection was. Again, if you see the words, please capture them! *happy flailing* Did Bubbles get conscripted the same way that Logan did (ie arrested)? Stands to reason there's a 'Blossom' kicking around ... Unless that's their real name XD Maybe they're the top three fighters and their contracts belong to an enigmatic figure known only as 'the Professor', like Bubbles got the name first for doing what she was told, "what're you, some kind of Powerpuff Girl?" or "the Professor? What, does that make you lot the Powerpuff girls?" !!! What if the Powerpuffs were being groomed to go against another significant trio? *eyebrow wiggling* Yes, Bubbles did. She jumped at the carrot, though: "Sign on the dotted line and we'll pay off your mum's mortgage and make sure your little sister gets a full scholarship to the college of her choice." (For the record, Logan, like Jackson, required a stick: "Sign up or you'll vanish into the prison system and never see the light of day again.") For a Bubbles faceclaim, put Ronda Rousey here in pigtails. I've seen some of Rousey's MMA fights and she's absolutely TERRIFYINGLY good. I LOVE THIS. !!! And that's the lead that sends Jamie to Hong Kong! Either Logan or Bubbles mentions 'the Professor's plan and Jamie's off and running. Is the Powerpuff Girls incident before or after Logan and Liu, uh, cross paths? Or does Liu call Logan 'Buttercup' and sorta freak him out (not like he needs help on that front. XD)? Bubbles probably had an easier time finding a copilot, though XD /excellent face claim! I wonder how the Professor's plan came up... I wonder if they stashed Blossom with Liu--maybe that's the first clue, "we were part of a trio." Jamie accounts for Buttercup and Bubbles, tracks down the Professor, and then tries tracking down Blossom? !!!!! /Thats why Liu's in Sydney!!!!!! Discussing how to organize the fight! I... will get back to you on that. I've seen Liu's sweetie deck both Logan and Edison, Liu pick up that Edison'll break first, and then Liu pinning... "Oh, shut up, Buttercup, I didn't cut anything," snaps Liu, yanking the knife out as Logan gapes at his splayed fingers. Or Liu takes stock, names them both, and as they're thinking 'how does this guy know us?', Liu's sweetie clocks Logan with a candle stick or something. No kidding she would! And if she's the order-following type, even moreso! Thenk yew! Well, if the three nicknames match the personalities, 'Blossom' would be the one with the plan and the least likely to get themself arrested. (Since I think the Mark-IVs roll out in 2021, Bubbles was probably nabbed first, late 2020 or early 2021; Logan in mid-June 2022.) Logan eventually spots Bubbles across the Shatterdome gym (she applies a tacklehug and it takes Jackson and the copilot to end the resulting fight) and later points her out to Jamie. She's the one who tells him the Blossom story ('cuz Logan's a little loathe to admit that he answers to 'Buttercup'). And because Bubbles joined up without a threat, she's allowed off the property and can meet with him more or less openly. And the PTBs let her talk because she tells a great feel-good story about how the PPDC turned her life around, gave her direction, yadda yadda yadda. WE ARE BRILLIANT! (Thank you, Ha, for kicking this snowball down the hill!) *SNORK* I love "Oh, shut up, Buttercup!" HA! What if Blossom, with a fake ID, got an inconspicuous job at the PPDC after Bubbles (and Logan?) got snatched? A la 'hiding in plain sight'? So no one would raise an eyebrow if Bubbles talked to a reporter without a publicist? *victory dance of brilliant-ness!!* "Oh, shut up, Buttercup!" it is! Blossom: That's ... that's brilliant. Publicist: Ooo. Good point. Nevermind. She's allowed off-campus with a chaperon. I love how Logan is developing such a colorful backstory. (I just sent over v1.0 of the Rachnid encounter and forgot to mention that Bubbles and copilot are knocked out and beat up, but survive.) Category:Meta Category:Powerpuff Girls (reference) Category:Powerpuff Girls